


stand still

by MeltdownerKnight17



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Gen, Sacrifice, Songfic, TomOllie - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-23
Updated: 2013-10-23
Packaged: 2017-12-30 06:24:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1015249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeltdownerKnight17/pseuds/MeltdownerKnight17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After “Sacrifice” The death of Tommy Merlyn left a hole on his heart. On the day of his funeral and it was on the soaking rain. Wishing that he would've died instead of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	stand still

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Grizi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grizi/gifts).



> This fic after "Sacrifice" where Tommy dies on Oliver's arms. The song inspiration is stand still by Yuka Iguchi. 
> 
> I recommend you listen to the song while you read this fic, The translation is in the fic. It's in japanese so the translation is there.
> 
> I dedicate this fic to humansrsuperior in Tumblr and Grizi for his/her TomOllie fics

i - normal pov

_i - flashback_

_**i -** _ **_song lyrics_**

* * *

****

Title: stand still

Summary: After “Sacrifice” The death of Tommy Merlyn left a hole on his heart. On the day of his funeral and it was on the soaking rain. Wishing that he would've died instead of him.

Rating: K+

The day happen when Oliver Queen defeated Malcolm Merlyn and managed to disarm the device yet he was doped and didn't knew about a spare device. Not only many people got hurt and he also lost a friend. Outside of the collapse building was Laurel, crying wishing to save Tommy but was held by his father not risking to lose his daughter again.

Oliver was on his motorcycle to look for Tommy; He can also hear Laurel’s voice screaming for Tommy, then he stops the vehicle as he unsheathes his hood as he looks around. The building was totally ruined with electrical wires dangling around with rubble all over as he saw a person he was looking for, Tommy.

He saw him all pinned down with large concrete as he moved the concrete as he kept saying, “You’re gonna be alright,”

He saw his best friend, doing whatever he can to save him. “I’m sorry…”

Oliver removed the last blocked of concrete he saw, Tommy was fatally wounded with an iron bar stabbed in his chest. His face was a bit pale, he still knew there was still time to save his life. “It’s…Laurel…I tried to get her out…”

Oliver smiled at his friend, admiring what he did for Laurel, “Yeah, you did. You save her.” Despite Tommy’s selfishness and even Oliver tries to take her. He still find in his heart to save the woman he loves, no matter how high the price is. “Don’t worry, I’ll get you out of here. You’re gonna be fine.” The hooded man reassured him as he try to think a way to get Tommy out of the iron stuck in his chest.

Tommy looked at Oliver tries whatever he can to save him, but he knew it. He took Oliver’s hand. “No Oliver stop.” Oliver looked at his friend with horror on his face. He took deep-breathes as he said, “I’m gonna be alright,” He weakly smiled.

Oliver shook his head as he knew what he was gonna say, “No, Don’t apologize.”

“I was saving her and…I wasn't jealous,” He admitted the truth as he felt tears in his eyes, feeling total regret. “I am my father,”

Oliver leaned closer to Tommy as he cupped his cheek, “No, No you’re not.”

“Did you kill him?”

Oliver knew that he didn't deliver a final blow at Malcolm, “No,”

Tommy was having a hard time breathing, He has so much to say to Oliver before leaving. About taking care Laurel, being always by her side whenever she get lonely, to Thea about being a good older brother to her and most especially he wanted to thank his best friend for being there for him and not killing his father. “Thank you…” He smile weakly at his friend as he told everything he wants to say on one word as he slowly closed his eyes as he gave up his body until he...dies.

Oliver was scared out his life, he shook his friend attempting to wake him up. "Tommy...?" He can feel tears coming out from his eyes as he shook Tommy's body again, but no response. "...It should've been me." He said to himself that he would've died instead of his best friend.

He knew that he should carry out his father's will to rid star city from its disease but risking it would cause him someone important to him like his mom doing in time behind bars since she was with Malcolm conspiracy to why they both create an earthquake machine yet she exposed Malcolm's plot and warned the of Glades to evacuate, he's unsure of what he is trying to fight for, but none of that matter right now. All that matters his best friend died in his arms; Oliver did nothing but hold his best friend's body while crying for the loss of his friend. While he mourns for his friend, Star City was on midst of the destruction of the earthquake.

_**All the tears I shed could never bring you back,** _ **** ****_  
_I keep telling myself, over and over, but my heart can’t understand,_  
 _The future I thought awaited us, just keeps getting in the way._    
 _It hurts me inside__

_A week later…_

The week seems like months for Oliver, He couldn’t believe that one of his best friend died in his arms, its bad enough his mom hid something big since he arrived from the island. No matter what Felicity and Diggle do, Oliver was still depressed after Tommy’s death. He stayed in his base instead spending time in the Queen Manor. The vigilante sighs as he thinks about the good times he had with his best friend, like when both of them shared a bedroom in aspen in their ski lounge and the time they got in trouble by his dad by filling the entire pool with root beer.  He tries not to reminisce it but it even made it even worst. He even cried even worst, He misses Tommy even more.

On the day of Tommy’s funeral, All of Tommy’s friends arrived to the service. All of them were wore black. Laurel cried throughout the service, Thea was silently crying with Roy hugging her, while Diggle and Felicity knew it’s gonna be hard for Oliver to say goodbye to his friend so they held Oliver by his shoulders as for Oliver he remained silent throughout the service.

_**Try as I might to try forget everything,** _ ****_  
_Nothing will change, since you’re not here,_   
_I couldn’t do anything, hold my tears back_   
_Or even say the word “Thank You” as they fell_ _

When the service was over, everyone was starting to leave the cemetery. Felicity and Diggle were about to leave yet Oliver remains near Tommy’s tombstone. Felicity step forward to call Oliver but Diggle stop her with a hand on her shoulder and he needs to be alone. When he was alone, he knelled down to the grass as he takes a good look on the granite stone in engraved in cursive writing “Thomas Merlyn, Beloved Son.” Oliver can feel more tears from his eyes, feeling a huge regret for keeping a huge secret from his best friend, wishing that should’ve told his secret sooner. Before he knew it, He has fallen asleep in front of best friend’s tomb.

_Oliver was opening his eyes find himself into a grassland. The sun shone brightly in the sky brightly, Winds blew in the wind while carrying the scent of grass, and Vegetation was full of life and moisture. In fact it was a grassland with a huge tree in the middle of the field. Oliver was fully awake as he stood up, looking around. HE didn’t notice he was wearing his usual white sweater, denim jeans and white sneakers._

_“Ollie!” A voice called him from a far._

_Oliver turned around there was person underneath the tree, His eyes grew as he couldn’t believe in his eyes, It was Tommy. A man waving at him while wearing the same clothes on the same night he died, he still has the same wound in his chest with blood staining his white polo with his own._

_Then Tommy’s smile disappear, “Can we talk?” After hearing his voice, he knew this was the REAL Tommy._

_The next he knew both of them were underneath the tree, Tommy was on top of Oliver’s lap while Oliver leans on the tree._

_“You’re such an idiot you know,” The older man whispers to his supposedly dead friend. “I know you’re doing this to save Laurel but…”_

_“I know.” Said Tommy frown a bit, while remembering the night he saw him and Laurel doing some “things” with her. “You practically stole her from me while you kiss her and doing things with her. Consider this a pay back.” Tommy playfully winks at his best friend, attempting to cheer up his friend, because this is the last time._

_“Seriously,” His older friend said seriously. “Why would you go these lengths to save the woman we tried to fight over and betrayed? You just close eyes and then end your life like that.” Tommy laughed a bit as he felt eyes coming out from Oliver’s eyes. “Why did you just let go that easily? I could have saved your life like that. How can you keep smiling like that?!” yelled softly by his older friend._

_Tommy smiled softly. “That’s because I’m willing to put my life on the line, for my love and most importantly. To the best friend I’d ever had.” After hearing his best friend’s words made him cried a bit harder. He thrown his life not just for Laurel, but for his best friend. Tommy reaches his hand as he pats Oliver’s head. “Common, Don’t cry. I rarely saw you cry since we were kids.” He comforts his friends as he cried harder._

_**“Just a little longer,” The ring you put on me,** _ **_  
_Let me wear it, just for one more day,_ _ **

_**All the tears I shed could never bring you back,** _ ****_  
_I keep telling myself, over and over, but my heart can’t understand,_   
_The future I thought awaited us, just keeps getting in the way._   
_It hurts me inside_ _

_Oliver never felt this much sadness when he was back on the island where he saw the deeds of his father. But he knew the sadness will scar him for good. He knew this is-_

_“More importantly,” His thoughts were interrupted when Tommy stood up. “This will be the last time will ever see each other.”_

_“Wh-why?”_

_“It’s because, I wanted to say something that my other couldn't,  I’m afraid my time has come.”_

_“Tommy, I don’t want you to go!” He admitted his feelings, through his sad tears. “I never this guilt in my entire life! I’m so sorry that I betrayed you, It’s been so long. I just couldn’t bear to see you-” Then he felt sudden warmth from his body. It was Tommy, hugging him. He never felt so much warmth in his life. From behind, Tommy was also crying. He knew Oliver didn’t do it for pleasure, he just misses Laurel after being in the island for five years._

_**Those important memories** _ ****_  
_Erased one by one_   
_You, who is just little ahead of me_   
_Won't you turn back a second time?_ _

_**“Just a little longer,” I want to keep thinking like this,** _ **_  
_No matter how painful it is,_ _ **

_“It’s okay, I forgive you.” Tommy_ _simply says. The both man pulled away as Oliver saw Tommy slowly fading His feet was staring to fade away along with his limbs._

_Tommy closed his eyes, trying to make the time a bit longer. “I better go,”_

_“Wait!” Oliver held out his hand_

_He smiled once more, “Please take care of Laurel for me,” Then Tommy’s final words as he faded away._

Then Oliver opened his eyes, to find himself still at Tommy’s grave, in the night of could pouring rain. He knew this wasn't a dream. He can still felt Tommy’s presence and body warmth despite the rain.

_**I want to be by your side, your smile and your everything** _ ****_  
_It'll be slowly eroded inside my memory_   
_You're always wearing that eternal smile_   
_Ever since that day, I can no longer move on_ _

_**I never regretted having met you,** _ **** ****_  
_You, who have given me so much happiness,_    
 _I'll say goodbye to you while acting strong.__

He knew after speaking with Tommy, His head was clear that he knew that he didn't betray him. He just wish to take care of Laurel for him, Sadness about Tommy’s death may be hard to move on. But he knew he still has a life to live. No matter how many tears he has shed, no matter how it hurts inside him and the future that both of them were still friends may have hindered. But he’s will is clear to him now. He’ll take care of Laurel even if at times being the vigilante to rid of its disease and risking his life. He doesn't mind.

Then when he felt there is no drops were pelting him. He look up seeing Felicity with an umbrella with her. He smiles seeing his friend/assistant as he stood up from Tommy’s grave

“You’re still grieving about your friend?” She asked softly, trying not to make the atmosphere a bit melodramatic.

He snivels a bit, trying to act a bit professional. Even with a wet tuxedo. “Yeah, but…”He took a small glance of his friend’s grave, “Not anymore, anyways.” He smiled as he wrap his shoulder with Felicity. But was halt with her palm.

_**All the tears I shed could never bring you back,** _ ****_  
_I keep telling myself, over and over, but my heart can’t understand,_   
_The future I thought awaited us, just keeps getting in the way._   
_It hurts me inside_ _

_**It's so clear to me, your smile, your everything** _ ****_  
_It'll be slowly eroded inside my memory_  
 _You're always_   _wearing that eternal smile_  
 _Ever since that day, I can no longer move on__

“Okay, But dry off first okay?” Felicity muses a bit, making Oliver smile. That girl has her ways to make Oliver smile every time.

“Common, let’s go home.” Oliver says as He and Felicity was leaving the cemetery.  _“Tommy, Thank you.”_  He thought to himself as he gave himself a reason to live. For the city, For his family, For Laurel and For Tommy.

 


End file.
